Mi chico del café
by fatii 'GM
Summary: Wanda iba todos los días al mismo café solo para verlo y bueno, las miradas dicen más que las palabras. 'El chico del café deposito un pequeño papel entre nuestras manos entrelazadas'. Ian&Wanda. UA/TH
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos.**

La nieve caía en copos hasta posarse en el suelo, creando hermosos diseños a mi alrededor y en los arboles. Los niños gritaban por todos lados, llenos de diversión mientras se arrojaban bolas de hielo unos a otros, y a pesar del frio todos sudaban y estaban rojos.

Tenía las manos dentro de mi saco y caminaba con rapidez tratando de llegar a mi objetivo sin morir de hipotermia. Suspire cuando mire el tablón donde decía ''Dreams Coffe'' en letras color beige. Sonreí y camine incluso más rápido, abrí la puerta de golpe y mire alrededor. Una vez. Dos veces. Nada.

_Hay no. _Quise retroceder pero un chico con delantal se acerco a mí y me ofreció una mesa. Accedí solo por amabilidad, porque si _él_ no estaba aquí, entonces no tenia caso beber café.

Pedí lo de siempre, en la misma mesa pero sin el mismo chico en la mesa de enfrente. Eso era de verdad deprimente.

Baje la mirada con el ceño fruncido en el preciso momento en que la puerta se abría y la campana sonaba y mi corazón daba un vuelco. Levante la mirada esperanzada, pero era solo un hombre con barba blanca y cabello cano.

Estaba enfurruñada y triste. Caminar tanto bajo el frio solo para un hombre que se parecía a Papá Noel.

—De fábula —mire mi café y el humo que se desprendía de él cuando la campana volvió a sonar otra vez, pero esta vez no levante la mirada. Estaba segura de que _mi chico del café_ no vendría.

—Un late por favor —susurro una voz. Pero no solo era una voz, era _mi _voz.

Levante la mirada y ahí estaba. Ataviado con un traje azul marino con rallas, una camisa azul claro y una corbata a juego estaba _mi chico del café. _Tan guapo como siempre, con la misma sonrisa encantadora de todos los días y los bellísimos ojos color zafiro. Lo mire por demasiado tiempo hasta que él levanto la mirada atrapando la mía. Me fue imposible voltear y dejar de mirar sus profundas obres. El era perfecto.

También me miro. No entendía la razón, pero me estaba mirando de la misma forma que yo a él. Dos meses habían pasado ya desde la primera vez que lo había visto en este mismo café, en ese mismo lugar y con esos mismo ojos y el jamás me había dirigido una sola mirada… hasta ahora.

Claro, en el momento más perfecto el maldito camarero tenía que llegar para darle su café.

Baje la mirada llena de vergüenza pero con una sonrisa en una de las comisuras de mis labios. Me había mirado al fin. No lo mire de nuevo, sentía vergüenza de lo que pudiera estar pensando sobre mí, pero sabía que sus ojos estaban fijos en mi y esa fue la razón de que sonriera más abiertamente y que mi corazón palpitara.

Lo miraba de reojo cada vez que él se distraía tratando de grabar a detalle sus rasgos. Su piel pálida contrastaba casi perfectamente con su oscuro cabello creando una perfecta armonía.

No sé cuánto tiempo pase ahí sentada, observándolo de reojo y sonriendo cuando me miraba él a mi pero fue la tarde más perfecta de mi vida.

La alarma de mi celular me provoco un respingo cuando la hora de irme llego. _Maldita sea._

Me levante con un suspiro, deje el dinero en la mesa y tras mirarlo por última vez salí del lugar. Me quede en la acera esperando que un taxi pasara cuando la campana sonó otra vez y unos pesados pasos resonaron tras de mí.

Una mano cubrió la mía con delicadeza y abrí los ojos como platos cuando al voltear, el chico del café deposito un pequeño papel entre nuestras manos entrelazadas, guiñaba un ojo y se daba la vuelta con elegancia.

Me quede completamente en shock. Subí al taxi temblando y cuando llegue a mi casa, me deje caer en el sofá y mire el papel en mi mano.

_Ian O'Shea 63448722. Dulces sueños princesa._

Abrí los ojos como platos y sonreí encantada. Esto no era verdad.

Prepare mi cama para irme a dormir, pero antes de cerrar los ojos tome mi celular y teclee rápidamente.

_Dulces sueños mi chico del café. Tu princesa._

Cerré los ojos con una sonrisa de adoración en el rostro y en menos de dos minutos, el tono de llamada de mi celular me hizo incorporar de un salto. Su número. Era su número.

Bueno, una noche en vela no podía afectarme en lo absoluto ¿no?

* * *

**Hallo!**

**Bueno, no sé si es un One Shot o un Drabble, pero a mí me encanto! :D**

**Ian y Wanda son mi pareja favorita (más Ian obvio). Quede satisfecha ¿Qué me dicen ustedes? ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí.**

**Las quiero! ^^**

**Fatii…**

**P.D. Hise una pequeña portada para este, esta en mi perfil espero que les guste (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola seres humanos :D fatii 'GM se reporta después de mil años desaparecida!

Bueno, tengo que darles una explicación muy extensa ¿no? Pero no la tengo XD les daré la de adeveras & haber que piensan :)

Bueno, resulta que un dia entre a ff & dije ''Es tiempo de actualizar todo lo que tengo pendiente '' & luego me dije ''Oh, pero primero debería escribirlo!'' & pues ahí estaba yo, escribiendo y escribiendo hasta que mis dedos sangraron D: Bueno no, realmente no fue así pero si estaba escribiendo. Pero bueno, en la tarde mi madre me pregunto si quería ir con ella al centro y yo le dije que si —Venden unos Frappes que *¬*— Cuando regresamos estaba a punto de tomar la Laptop —donde estaba escribiendo— y ella me dijo '' ¿Puedo tenerla un momento?'' Y no pude decirle que no ¡me había comprado un Frappe! Llego la noche y me fui a dormir.

Al día siguiente fui a la escuela y todo fue normal hasta que llegue a mi casa. Mi madre me miraba como apenada y yo tenía cara de ._.? Hasta que me dijo ''Intente instalar un programa en tu computadora y se formateo'' & entre en Shock O.O

Lo que obviamente quiso decir mi madre con eso fue que SE BORRO TODO! OSEA TODO! MIS IMÁGENES, MIS TEXTOS, MIS IDEAS PARA FANFICS, MIS MIS MIS TODO! Como algunas de ustedes comprenderán entre en una etapa de luto u_u

Pues bueno, cuando se me paso pensé en escribir de nuevo lo que ya tenía pero me dio tanta pereza TT_TT la cosa es que semanas (o meses?) después quise entrar a Fanfiction y dije …

¿¡CUAL EREA MI CONTRASEÑA!?

Fue horrible, de verdad lo peor que le puede pasar a alguien. Claro, como ya no podía entrar a Fanfiction deje de entrar también a Msn lo que justifica el hecho de que ni siquiera leyera sus Reviews u.u

De verdad lo siento mucho! D: De cualquier forma, ya tengo una nueva cuenta :3 La abrí cuando entre en pánico así que no he subido casi nada pero igual algún día pueden darse una vuelta XD Pueden buscarlo como **MonkeyD.f **No les dejo link porque por alguna razón no puedo pero si estan interesados preguntenme & se los daré :) 

_**Ahora lo mega importante:**_

El fanfic de More tan my life & el de Valentine's day quedaran pausados por un ratito :/ Al menos hasta que los arregle porque les di una leída & dije OMG ._. era(soy) malísima hahahaha. Para los que aun quieren saber cómo terminan les recomiendo picarle en Alert a mi cuenta nueva, así sabrán cuando los publique :D

Publicare esta misma nota en todos mis demás trabajos [LOL] porque me da perecita hacer una por cada uno :B hahahaha

Lamento mucho haber dejado mi cuenta así nada mas, extraño mucho escribir y leer sus opiniones u_u espero que me perdonen D:

Las/los quiero muchisimo  
Gracias por todo hasta ahora :D

f,


End file.
